


Two For One Special

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Lemon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: You meet the beautiful Leni Loud at a party, and instantly fall in love. You decide you have to have her, so you give her a little treat which she proceeds to share with her sister, Lori. Now you have two breathtaking blondes for the price of one. What's a guy to do? Chapter 1 is mostly sfw and kinda cute and funny. Chapter 2 and onward will be dark.





	1. Too Easy

**Author's Notes:**

Once again, I suck at titles. Ugh. So, this story was started around February I think. It's inspired by a set of pics made by Ult147. Check them out on the booru ("ult147" look for the one of them tied up in the trunk of a car. Make sure to check the child posts, too!) The first and second chapters are already finished, and the third is started.

As a general note, this first chapter is SFW, mostly, and fairly cute and funny. I liked it, and I think it'd be adorable on its own, since it's easier to take away the dark aspects of the following plot.

Chapter 2 will be much darker. It will focus on Lori, and will have a lot of noncon elements in it. Chapter 3 will focus on Leni and be heavy with dubcon and some BDSM stuff (more softcore, like blindfolds and maybe some sadism). Chapter 4, which will probably be the finale, will show their lives in the future and how they've come to accept their fate.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll post the second chapter next weekend, hopefully with another update to  _Playing Games_! :D

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL

Chapter 1: Too Easy

You honestly can't believe how easy it was.

You were at a party when you saw her. This cute ditzy sweetheart with long blonde hair and sparkling eyes. She was so kind to you, so innocent and pure… She complimented you on your fashionable outfit, and when she giggled at one of your lame jokes…

You knew you had to have her no matter what.

She trusted you so much already. Whether it was because you were nice to her or wore nice clothes or she was just excited - it was her very first party, she'd told you.

You offer to get her a drink, and she hurriedly whispers that she can only have kid pop because her sisters warned her that  _adult pop_  is bad and makes her forget things, and like she already kinda forgets a few things so she didn't want to make it any worse and look stupider than she already did at times.

The poor thing was pouting and probably said more than she really should've to a stranger. She's tugging on your heart with those eyes. God, you're falling in love, and you barely even know her. You don't even know her name yet.

So, you assure her that you'll take very good care of her, and she smiles great big, goes "Yaaay!" and hugs you.

And, gosh, she's so soft, and she smells so lovely, you don't want the hug to end. But you really need to get her something to drink.

Like…  _really_  badly. You need to do it  _now._

So, you head over to the table and casually scan the assortment of drinks.

Beer, whiskey, more beer. You pick up a bottle of something fruity. You figure a bouncy, bright girl like her probably likes something with a fresh, sweet snap to it.

You open it for her, like the kind-hearted person you are, and you carry it back to her with a smile on your face.

What? You're not gonna put anything in this angel's drink. Perish the thought.

But once you get back to her, you tell her this was the  _only_  kid pop they had, and she tries to pronounce the name on the side.

"Bud's wee-ihsser? Is he a buddy?"

You smile even bigger and nod, and she just smiles that much more; practically glowing with warmth. She's perfect.

"Go on and taste it, you'll love it," you press her.

You watch as she lifts the drink to her lips and she takes some of it on her taste buds. She giggles and says it's the best pop ever!

She asks you if there's anything sweeter, though, cause she's normally used to fruity smoothies, and this one wasn't quite cutting it.

So, you slip a little packet from your hands and open it. A little  _mint_  drops onto your hand, and you give it to her.

"Just drop this inside and it makes it taste much better," you tell her with a devious grin.

And this darling cutie trusts everything you tell her, putting it in, taking another drink, and smiling.

"Wow! You're right! Do you have more? I want to show my sister!"

Your smile grows as you give her a few more of your tasty mint candies, and she goes over to her sister. She turns her head to wink at you. She wants to surprise her, apparently, so she slips a couple in and tip toes back like a sneaky ninja.

She giggles, "Did she see me?"

You assure her that she was as sneaky as a cute little mouse taking a piece of cheese from the pantry.

She awws, and takes another sip, and another.

Her cheeks are growing pink, and she asks you to dance with her.

She puts her arms out for you to hold her. The cute blonde wants to slow dance, instead of grinding or twerking or something else more sensual. But you're ok with it, cause her body feels so great when it's this close to yours.

She's looking into your eyes, and hers are starting to look hazy.

"Y-you're such a nic-" she hiccups and giggles, "S-sorry."

"It's ok," you tell her before leaning in and smelling her clean scent, only partially clouded by the alcohol on her tongue.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" you politely probe her as her body begins to sag against yours.

She shakes her head, "No, but I want to someday."

The teen girl is looking at you like she really wants someday to be today, but then she grabs her head and shakes it a little.

"S-sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to get my sister, ok?"

She doesn't want to hurt your feelings by leaving so soon, but she really must go.

You offer to help her find  _Lori_ , and when you do, you see that the older blonde is barely functioning. So drowsy, so drunk.

She's had too much, especially with the mints her sister gave her as a surprise.

"Wha-" Lori hiccoughs, "What ar-ya doin with my sister?" she demands.

You just give her a smile and help her start walking outside.

The cute blonde is still bouncy even if she's suddenly  _totes_  tired, and she points out Lori's car.

But you steer her away from that and toward your own little car parked in an alley.

Lori flinches and starts grunting and struggling, but the poor thing is just too sleepy to do much. She ends up tiring herself out and falling asleep in your arms.

You help her lay down in the trunk of your car, and you're sure to put a little gag around her mouth.

When the blonde girl asks you what you're doing, you tell her the gag will keep bugs out of Lori's mouth while she sleeps.

She gasps, "Will it keep spiders out, too?"

"Sure!" you tell her with a smile.

"C-can I-" she yawns, sitting down on the bumper, "Can I have one, too?"

You grin and nod.

But you finish up with Lori first. You tie her ankles together, and her wrists together behind her back. You gently nudge her deeper inside to make room for her lovely sister.

And you lean down and look at her face. This sparky blonde is really quite cute when she's not hissing at you~

Now, you pat the other girl on the leg and tell her to hop inside.

Aww, she tries but she's just too sleepy. She pouts and asks for help, so you lift her inside. You're so gentle, and she blushes as her dress accidentally slips up to her waist. Her arms are like lead weights, and she flushes as she apologizes and asks you to make her decent.

But you're assure her you don't mind, and you tell her that her legs are the most beautiful legs you've ever seen.

She's so red in the face now, and she looks away as your hands caress her ankles and tie them together.

You adjust her so she's facing her sister, and you have a nice look at her bum. Just the very bottom is peeking out from her hiked up dress, and it's so soft and round looking. You love it, how perky it is, just like her personality.

You tie her wrists together behind her back, and you're careful not to touch her butt, even though you really want to.

She turns her head to the side and she's looking at you upside down.

She's so perfect. Those wide, innocent eyes. That plump, pink lips. The gorgeous, sparkling blonde locks that fall into the trunk like a waterfall of sunlight.

"Would you like to have your first kiss?" you ask her without even realizing before it's already out.

Her eyes blink slowly, still drunk, but excited. She nods, but promptly yawns. She flushes, so embarrassed at how tired she is.

She puts her lips together and pushes them out and looks at you with hazy, yet twinkling eyes.

So you lean down to her, and you brush her bangs side to see more of her face, and you tell her that you'll wait till she's had a nap so she can really enjoy it.

She smiles and agrees, and then she closes her mouth obediently as you slip the gag around her head.

"What's your name, love?" you whisper to her right before you finish tying it; when there's still just a small gap for her to speak through.

"Leni… Loud," she looks at you with those warm eyes as you finish tying the gag.

And then you kiss her on the forehead and tell her it's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

She beams at you, but falls asleep. Finally too tired to stay awake even a second longer.

You look down on her for another moment before closing the trunk and getting in the car and driving back to your home; where you plan to love her like a beautiful angel deserves.


	2. Too Much Trouble

**Author's Notes:**

Please note that this chapter is pretty dark, mostly with a rape fetish theme. So, I have a small part of the next chapter written. But I have to finish it up. In the meantime, I'm going to finish up my next update for  _Playing Games_ , which I hope will be ready by Sunday.

 

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Much Trouble

It's not a far drive, but you take things nice and slow. You don't want any accidents to happen because you're carrying very precious cargo in the back.

When you open the back hatch, you can hear their slow breathing. And is Leni snoring? Aww, the cute thing is~

You roll her toward you and she's drooling just a little. You smile as you grab a napkin and clean her up. Then, you lift her up into your arms.

You live in a cabin in the woods, so it's not like anything but the squirrels and crows are gonna see this anyway.

Your arms carry her through the front door into a side room, which just so happens to be your bedroom, and you lay her down on the bed. You step back and look at her, and your heart tugs. She looks amazing laying down on your sheets.

With a brisk step, you go back to the car to fetch Lori, and you pause when you see her eyes are half open and she's trying to growl at you.

She probably doesn't want your hands anywhere on her body, so of course you stroke her arm and leg, and you squeeze her chin and point her face toward yours.

"Be a good girl for me, and I won't hurt your sister," you tell her with a warm smile.

The woman flinches but she still squirms as you start to pick her up. You get frustrated and don't want to deal with it, so you plop her over your shoulder and clamp her legs to your chest with one arm.

Your other hand smacks her butt, making her squeak; and then you're feeling her up, amazed at how perfect these girls' bottoms are.

You take her to the bedroom, and you sit her down on a chair.

Her eyes are drawn to Leni and she tries to move toward her, but you're not gonna have any of that.

You get some duct tape and tie her legs back to the chair, and you lift her shirt up and over her bra so you can strap her stomach against the chair.

Your hand is holding her shirt over her bra, so it's also touching her boob. So, when you're done taping her up, you wink at her blushing face and squeeze her tit.

She jerks and her eyes are filled with so much hatred, you know in your heart that if she was holding a knife she'd carve off your dick with a malicious grin. God, you love it.

But your attention is caught elsewhere when you hear Leni moving on the bed.

So, you get up and head on over.

"Hey, sweetie," you coo to her as she turns to look at you with those cute, clueless eyes of hers.

You sit down beside her and put a hand on her thigh. Her dress is still hiked up, and she's blushing because you're touching her bare skin. You can even see her cute kitten patterned underwear as well. Can she get any cuter?

"Do you want your kiss now, Leni?" you speak kindly to her, and you hear Lori growl.

You turn to look at her, and her face is screwed up in hatred, telling you to fuck off and kill yourself with the way her eyebrows were pointed down and her eyes burned like Hell.

Your eyes twinkle as they turn toward Leni's face.

She's so confused, but she smiles.

So, you lean down and, without removing her gag, place your lips on hers.

Gosh, she has the sweetest taste, the softest lips, you've ever tried.

You pull away from her and the cutie is trying to lean toward you. She blushes when she realizes she was acting so clingy, but you love it. You stroke her hair to the side, behind her ear, and you lean down and kiss her again, softer and longer. It's like falling on a pillow after a long day.

You hear a growl and you pull off of those pillows and sigh. You really wanted to enjoy this beautiful girl, but her sister was proving to be more than you wanted to deal with.

So, you get up and find a blindfold and cotton. You rip the puffy cotton into two and stuff her ears with it, then cover her eyes with the fabric.

There. Now your little angel won't have to see you play mean with her bitch sister.

You get off the bed, your body sagging in its reluctance to leave Leni. But you force it to turn toward Lori. You give the hateful teen a playful smirk and you saunter toward her.

You come right up to her face and you touch her cheeks. She flinches away; her glare never leaving you, always trying to burn a hole through your skull.

She may have been drunk, but if she got loose you knew she'd be more than a handful. Fortunately, she wouldn't be getting free any time soon, and you casually reminded her of that by leaning forward and kissing her right on the lips.

She fought and struggled so hard, jerking her limbs everywhere and rocking the chair; but she couldn't dislodge your mouth from hers.

"Give up, Lori, you won't escape," you tell her before kissing her lips again, and raking your tongue over her gag.

She cringes and butts her head against yours, and the sudden pain has you reeling backward a step.

Fine, so she wants to play like that, does she?

You frown at her, and you see her smiling under her gag.

Oh ho ho! She thinks that one little victory has given her the upper hand?

Well, two can play at this game.

You squat down in front of her, and you look her right in the eyes as you start to unbutton her shorts.

Her eyes explode in fear as she tries with all her might to stop you; yet your hand wins out.

You part the fabric and your hand slips inside.

She screams through her gag; a muffled noise that has you smiling again. She's shaking her head and glaring at you once more.

Your hand slips lower and lower until you feel her heat. Girls are naturally warm down there, even if they're not aroused. You feel around her tight panties, pushing your digits against the fabric till they slipping through her lips.

She's tight, and she can't hide her gasps at the shocks you're giving her.

Your smirk turns into a full-grown smile.

You're going to enjoy breaking this girl.

You pull her shorts down to her knees, and then you pause.

Hmm, there might be a little problem here. It's gonna be a little hard stripping her lower body if her legs are taped to the chair…

Are you prepared to risk her possible escape just for some fun?

Your hands take her panties and slip them down as well. You're counting on her bottoms to give enough pressure against her legs that she can't fight too much.

You idly gaze at her womanhood, and while it's always a treat seeing it, you already believe it's nothing compared to her sweet sister's.

You kneel down and you pull out a knife. You flick the blade out, and the girl flinches.

You hush her and stroke her legs.

Your eyes never leave hers, not one single time, as you slowly cut the tape down the center, away from her skin, and peel it away.

It falls to the ground, and Lori still hasn't started struggling yet. You wonder if she's planning something because this spitfire of a girl was too strong to just lay down and take it.

Her ankles are still tied together from the car ride, and you have no plans to change that.

So, you put your hands on her legs and lift it up as you start to stand; and she kicks out suddenly, trying to knock you off balance.

You were ready for this, and you slip to the side so she only grazes your ribs. Now, you're holding her legs under one arm, and your smirk is still going strong.

Lori fights you hard, trying to pull her legs free, but she eventually learns the error of what she's done.

She stops squirming and just… stares at your eyes, wishing a thousand different ways for your death to happen in the most brutal of methods.

Your grin is insatiable as your free hand casually takes its time to pull her shorts up, up, up her legs until it's pressing against the ties on her ankles.

Then, you peel back her underwear until it's sufficiently out of the way.

You take another look at her vagina, just because you know she's watching, and you make an obscene groan and lick your lips. Your gaze shifts to her eyes, and you're pleased to see actual fear behind her blinding hatred.

"My, Lori, I can't wait to tap that," her legs jerk, and you hold her so tight she makes a pained noise.

"The more you fight me, the rougher I'm gonna be. I promise you that," you try to tell her, but her defiance is simply too strong.

Your hand slithers down the back of her thighs, drawing closer and closer to her center, and she just keeps fighting and fighting. She won't listen and obey. She's nothing like her sister.

...her sister.

You leave your hand where it's at, so close to her sex; and Lori stops fighting.

You've both reached a no man's land, so to speak, and you're able to give her your terms of engagement.

"You're going to let me touch you, Lori, or I'm going to be rougher on your sister."

The blonde girl's eyes suddenly got wider, and her eyebrows quirked, showing her sadness and fears.

You stroke the back of her leg and she flinches.

"I know you love her. So, that's why you're going to not only let me touch you, but you're going to cum for me."

Her legs are stiff and weak in your arms, so you loosen your grasp and turn your head to kiss her ankle.

"Because if you don't cum for me, I'm going to kill Leni," you breathe against her shivering skin, as you kiss her again.

She could kick you right now but she doesn't.

Good, so she finally understands what's going to happen.

You turn to look at her face. It's paler than it was only a minute ago. She's shaking, her eyes are watery.

You lower her legs and kneel down.

You're holding your knife against her ties, and you ask her, "Do you understand?"

She's just staring at you. She hates you, but she's also terrified. She refuses to acknowledge the question, but her physical surrender is obvious.

Her ties fall apart, and you push her legs aside. One to the left, one to the right, far enough that you can get between them.

Your hands are on her inner thighs, stroking her. She's shivering and flinching, but she's not trying to push you away.

Her eyes are back to trying to murder you, and you find that you quite love it. All of that fierce strength and determination, and yet she's powerless to stop you from… pushing your finger into her vagina. Her eyes dilate and she gasps, and she shakes her head to focus herself on her hatred… and not on the fact that your curled finger is thrusting inside her body and scraping on her g-spot.

Your thumb starts rubbing on her clitoris, and she's gasping and grunting more often now. Her face is turning pink and her body is quivering. You feel her legs flinch, almost as if they're trying to pull you farther in, and you smile at her.

She tries to fight it, but her body is giving in to what it's craving.

Both of you can hear the wet, slick sounds your finger is making inside her body, and it makes her close her eyes so she won't see your knowing smirk.

Oh, but you want her to look at you. You want to see the defeat in her eyes as she climaxes because of you.

So, you pull your finger out, and you can almost hear her heart stop beating as her pleasure suddenly dies.

Her eyes open as well, and that alone makes you give her some reassurance.

"Don't worry, Lori, I know what you need, and I'll give it to you very soon."

Her eyes are flickering, they're moving everywhere. At your face, at her vagina.

Then, they fall on your penis… as you drop your bottoms.

She looks at your face; her own is deathly pale and shaking, even though her cheeks are glowing with aroused heat.

She shakes her head, begging for you to stop. Her eyes are glaring, wanting you to die.

You laugh at the disconnect of emotions as her strength and her fear fight each other inside her body.

You lift her tied legs up and onto your shoulder. You wrap one arm around her thighs and bend her up.

"Remember, Lori, if you don't cum on my dick, I'm going to kill your sister."

She flinches away as your hand takes your penis and you start smearing it around her wet pussy juices.

You look at her defiant eyes and they're wavering. She looks so ill, like she might throw up. It makes you chuckle as your dick playfully prods her opening.

"Beg me to stop, Lori, beg like a weak little girl, and I'll let you both go," you tell her as you place your dick on her clit and thrust on her wet heat, slowly humping her thighs.

She's glaring at you and refuses to obey.

You pick up your pace, and, fuck, this is getting exciting.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She's visibly shaking. Your dick must feel that great on her swollen clit. She's panting through her gag, and can't keep up with her gasps. She shakes her head.

Wrong answer.

"Nod your head, Lori, and I'll let you go," you whisper to her as you angle your cock into her clit, and give her a long thrust that leaves her breathless.

She finally nods; her defiant eyes look so weak and vulnerable.

You broke her. You actually did it.

Honestly, you should celebrate this victory.

So, you lift your penis away, and right when her eyes flicker with a glimpse of hope that you're a man of your word, you push into her tight vagina and thrust as deep as you can in one go.

You groan as her slick heat wraps around you, holding on tight.

She screams, and you pull back slowly, idly noticing the little trail of red running down her buttcheek now. You push forward again, going deeper into her fiery furnace.

You groan in agony as your balls press into her ass, and you look at Lori… but her eyes are staring at your dick, seeing how all of it is inside her body now.

She turns her eyes to you and they're wavering so much, like she's almost ready to pass out.

"The best part about all of this, babe," you coo to her, as you pull back to the tip, "no condom."

She shakes her head harder, her eyes going wide, and she turns them back down to see your dick, pink with her juices and blood, slowly pushing back inside. When you bottom out, you hump harder just to get another tiny fraction inside, and she grunts and gives this beautiful little face like she's trying to moan out your name and beg you for more.

You move both hands to her ankles, and you spread her legs apart; one for each shoulder; and then you put your hands on her shoulders and lean forward, bowing her body as you put her in a sitting mating press.

Your devious smile is lecherous as you pull your hips back and slam them into this horny little slut.

She cries out through her gag as you start pounding her. Her vagina is squeezing you so deliciously, and she can't even do anything to stop it. Her body won't listen to her anymore as it urges you to push her to climax.

You can feel it coming, too. How her pussy is spasming rhythmically, how her little cries are increasing, how her flush is spreading until she's like a hot little fireball around your dick.

You angle your hips so you spear her g-spot, and the girl screams, falling apart on the chair as she's helpless but to milk your cock dry with her climaxing pussy.

She goes limp, and the aftershocks of her orgasm feel so good on your dick. You really think the proper thing is to join her. So you remind her that you're still fucking her by hilting her suddenly, making her flinch in pain and cry out in pleasure.

It's truly a shame she's gagged. You bet she would be a very vocal lover.

You move your hands down to her shirt and you rip it down, exposing her bra. And then you pull that down to and you grab yourself two big handfuls of her tits.

Fuck, she's soft and pliable, and her nipples are so fucking hard even though she hates you.

"I'm gonna cum in you, Lori," you tell her with a wicked grin.

Oh, you're fucking her so hard the chair might just break, her ass is pink, and she can barely breathe to keep up with all her whorish moaning.

Her eyes are back to glaring at you again.

So, she wants to give one last show of defiance, huh?

You lock your eyes with her as you cram all of your dick inside, rest your throbbing balls on her ass.

"C-can you feel it?" you barely get out as your dick throbs harder and faster.

"Can you feel how your pussy is milking me? Admit it, you want my cum in your womb. You're just another slut, aren't you?"

Her eyes narrow and they're burning with fury, as you slowly fuck her with your twitching cock.

Fuck, she feels so good, you're gonna pop.

"I hope this makes you pregnant, bitch. Your pussy is sucking on my cock and begging for it."

You sheathe your dick inside her again, and you moan. Fuck!

"Well, here it comes. Get ready to be knocked up, Lori."

You see her eyes widen as your cock so easily slips into her deepest place and starts painting the whole fucking place white with your sperm. Fuck, it just keeps cumming and cumming, and you were right. Her vagina is literally squeezing you and milking it from your body and slurping it straight into her womb.

You don't even want to leave her body, so you sit right where you're at with the head of your cock kissing her cervix as you give her load after load of fertile sperm.

Your head drops and you laugh.

You look up at her furious eyes, and you blow her a kiss.

"Enjoy the baby, bitch."

You pull your dick out and listen to your cum gush out of her inseminated womb. Mmm, it's so slick and wet down there. So creamy too~

You drop her legs and you come right up to her face, and you smear your dick over her cheeks and nose, cleaning off all of your mixed cum.

She's snarling through her gag, and you find that she's never looked more beautiful than right now. With your cum between her thighs and all over her face and a fierce glare designed to murder you.

You vow to yourself to have her again before the night is over with.

But before that, you have a lonely angel to woo.


End file.
